


regain what we lost

by arthursmorgan



Series: regain what we lost [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Big Spoilers, Character Death Fix, Fix-It, M/M, Spoilers for Endgame, a lot of fighting, i edited it now so theres not stuff like, if loki had been there, in my defense it was 1am and i didnt read through it again, takes place during the battle in endgame, yea i actually wrote that yesterday, “loki wiped the blood from his face with his feet“
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthursmorgan/pseuds/arthursmorgan
Summary: And then Tony noticed a slight green sheen appear a few feet away from where Valkyrie and Peter were; and then it disappeared again, and Tony was sure he had just imagined it.





	regain what we lost

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes, english is not my first language.  
> i also did not edit it after writing and its 1am rn so i thought id just post it. enjoy!  
> (also i called the gauntlet a glove the entire time dont ask me why the word gauntlet just wouldnt come to me and at the end i was too lazy to change it everywhere)

They were surrounded by rubble and battle. Everywhere they looked, someone was engaging in combat or flying high and shooting downwards, trying to kill as many as possible; trying to defeat the army that Thanos had sent their way, unknowing of their own army at their backs.

Peter ran past and grabbed the gauntlet up off the ground, securing it in his left hand and sprang about the battlefield, casting his spider webs and flinging through the air, avoiding the claws grabbing at him from beneath. One of the things caught his foot, and he activated the suits kill mode to protect himself, his self confidence swindling by every new one of the creatures arriving to claw at him for the infinity gauntlet.

Then Pepper quickly got him and carried him away from certain death, and suddenly he was sitting on the Pegasus, right behing a woman he did not recognize. „Nice to meet you,“ he said loudly, leaning forward a bit and catching his breath, and she returned the gesture as she navigated her horse through the dark and smokey air. The air was even stickier higher above, Peter noticed, and he coughed into his elbow with tears in his eyes.

Tony watched Peter from down on the ground as close as he could whilst fighting on his own; afraid of loosing the kid again. Loosing Peter was a pain he never wanted to endure again, and he didn‘t want May to have to a second time as well. She had already lost enough.

And then Tony noticed a slight green sheen appear a few feet away from where Valkyrie and Peter were flying; and then it disappeared just as quickly again, and Tony was sure he had just imagined it. He was now hovering a few feet above the ground and threw blasts at every creature in sight, once in a while his gaze would wander back into the sky, quietly checking back up on Peter. 

He then spotted Thanos in the distance, standing proudly amongst all of the death and destruction he‘s causing. Tonys heart burned fiercely with a hatred to strong it would consume him would he let it.  
Although he didn‘t give into the desire of battling Thanos on his own, and instead continued fighting the army he had sent, the fire only grew and grew.

Suddenly he saw daggers flying, and the green sheen appeared again, in random places and all that came out of the sheen were the daggers. One after the other. They were targeting Thanos‘ army, and Tony watched on as they took out one creature after the other with a certain grace Tony could not describe for the life of him.

Then the green flimmer grew bigger, and Tony could make out a silhouette of a person, and then there was Loki standing there, amidst all of the broken concrete and the dead bodies. 

Lokis gaze wandered all around the battlefield, his chin raised and his eyebrows drawn together, as if calculating something.

And Tony spots those daggers in his hands, and as soon as he did, Loki released one right in his direction; flying towards him at full speed. Before Tony could move out of its way, it hit one of the creatures that had just charged towards Tony.  
Loki then glanced at him for the first time, a mischievous sort of glint in his eyes; he recognized Tony. Then he smirked at him, and battled on, always in acknowledgement that the other man was still standing barely 20 feet away from him.

And the acknowledgement that, apparently, Tony was not able to fend for himself, as Tony spotted one dagger after the other hit and slide right through the heads of the beasts running towards him. Not the ones heading in their general direction, no, Loki targeted the ones specifically going for Tony, he flat out ignored whenever one got too close towards Steve or T‘Challa, who were also fairly nearby. Whenever Tony caught Lokis gaze, he gave him an annoyed expression, once even yelling „Oh, come on, Reindeer Games!“ 

Without looking at Tony, Loki chuckled lightly as he stabbed another one of those things through the head with his blade. And then Tony noticed that Loki was fighting the creatures in front of him with a blade in his right hand, and shot others that were near Tony with daggers with his other hand without giving them half as much attention as to the others. 

Loki continued fighting alongside Tony, alongside the Avengers and against Thanos. Thanos, the man to whom he once pledged his undying loyalty to. Maybe Loki really had changed, just as Thor had promised.

When Tony tried looking after Peter again, he didn‘t see him anywhere, and a panic began surging inside of him, and he began to frantically search the area with his eyes. „Do not get distracted, Stark,“ he heard Lokis voice echo through the ground they were on; clear as day, guiding itself through the haze and getting Tonys attention wholly back onto the other and the battle surrounding them.  
And suddenly Loki was standing right behind him, his back against Tonys, firing daggers and casting spells once in a while. 

Although Loki has been saving his life left and right in this battle, Tony still did not trust him; not completely. Some small sliver inside of him still believed that maybe, just maybe, there was a chance that this was all a ploy, a trick to gain his trust and then kill him and present him to Thanos with a grandiose speech about how Loki wants him to have his loyalty again. How he wanted to fight for Thanos. Then Tony thought about all the times Thor used to talk about Loki, in the few days before everybody split apart and lost touch with each other for five years. When the wounds were still oh so fresh. And Thor would tell him about the way Loki helped him in saving Asgard and defeating their sister Hela. And Thor would tell him about the excrutiating moment of when Loki saved Thors life and lost his own in doing so. How Loki was killed by Thanos after having attempted to trick him and put a stop to his tyranny. 

And Thor would tell them of their childhood and of how much he missed his brother; of the many times Loki used to transform himself into a snake and then turn back to himself and stab Thor as soon as he ecstatically picked him up. When Thor had told this story, Tony pondered about buying the man a snake since he loves them so dearly, but he came to the conclusion that the pain of being reminded of Loki through them would be too hard for him.

And now Loki was here.

And Tony thought that maybe Loki really had changed, and that was the moment he laid his life into Lokis hands, trusting him to take care of it as they fought back to back.

Tony believed that Thor was right, and that Loki has finally found his place right there, alongside his brother and his friends, fighting against the greater evil; fighting for what was right and fighting for a world he was no part of. And something in Tonys heart twitched at that thought, sending shivers along his spine all the way through to his fingertips, and he met Lokis eyes and was greeted by that same glint again. And Tony smiled to himself.

 

The next thing that happened, happened in a fast daze, almost too fast for Tony to realize it before it was too late. A grunt erupted near them, followed by a cut short scream, and then a clatter. The gauntlet had landed mere feet away from Tony and Loki. Loki hadn‘t noticed and Tony went to make a run for it, avoiding the beasts growling everywhere and the dead bodies sprawled all around the dirt. His breathing accelerated, and he was afraid his feet would slip and all he heard was his own heartbeat and then his running came to an abrupt stop. Thanos was standing in front of him and he was leaning down to pick up the gauntlet. 

That was the moment Loki noticed too, and his face set into a grim expression and then he appeared right in front of Thanos. „Hi,“ he said in his usual smug tone. Thanos looked at him, his brows furrowing, before saying „Loki.“  
„Yes. Do you mind?“ he replied, motioning towards the gauntlet, earning a confused glare by Thanos.  
Tony noticed he was stalling.

When Loki quickly glanced at him, Tony sprang into action and fired at Thanos, one shot after the other, every angle he could. And Loki tried grabbing the glove out of Thanos‘ hand, but Thanos fended them off. He punched Loki, and he landed a few feet away with his face bloodied and lying on rubble. Tony kept blasting at him, trying in vain to weaken him, or to stall for time, Tony didn‘t know which. Then Thanos swung his big blade at him, and it hit his chest and sent him flying backwards and into the broken pieces of a pillar. His suit took a bit of damage; there was a big slash right through the torso.

Next thing Tony saw, a golden light rushed towards them and right at Thanos. Carol tried her best in beating him down and then taking the glove out of his hand. Tony heard the dirt shuffle underneath Lokis feet as he stood back up and charged at Thanos, dagger ready in hand. He attempted to stab Thanos‘ throat, but was stopped by a giant hand wrapping around his neck, and there was a storm brewing in Tonys head as he pulled himself to his feet. Loki grew blue and gasped for air, his feet dangling and trying to kick at Thanos but it all happened too fast and before Tony arrived at their side, Carol had already swung at Thanos and freed Loki from his grasp. She nodded at him, checking if he was okay, and he answered with a nod of his own as he tried to breathe again.

Loki then wiped the blood from his mouth with his sleeve, listened to all of the sounds surrounding them with a seething anger inside of him so big it nearly made his vision turn black. 

Just as the sounds of the battle around then almost faded, Thanos put on the gauntlet, and electricity ran through his arm. He grunted and screamed in agony. And then nothing. Pure silence all across the giant battlefield. As though everybody felt something, deep inside their bones, telling them to listen.

Loki regained his posture soon after and ran towards Thanos, throwing knives and attempting to stab him wherever he could reach. Thanos gripped him again and threw him against a broken wall, a thud echoed around the ground as he hit the concrete. Tony did all he could in aiding Carol but they didn‘t succeed.

Carol tried with all her might to pull the gauntlet off of Thanos‘ hand and when she was nearly there, he plucked the power stone out of the gauntlet and created a blast with it that hit Carol and sent her flying away and suffering the same fate as Loki had just before.

Now Tony was all alone in the fight against Thanos; a fight that could result in the death of billions were he to fail. In the far distance, Tony could see Loki regaining his consciousness out of the corner of his eye but he couldn’t wait for him. And so he ran at Thanos and gripped onto the gauntlet with everything he had. And then Thanos pushed him away, and Tony was lying on the floor and Thanos was still proudly wearing the gauntlet.

And then he snapped his fingers with a smug grin on his face, but all that was heard echoing around the clearing was the sound of metal clanking, which was followed by Thanos‘ confused expression as he turned his hand to find all of the stones had disappeared from the gauntlet. 

„Looking for these, big grape?“ Tony asked smugly, raising his own hand to show off all of the six infinity stones put into place. He snapped his fingers to the sound of Thanos‘ feet hitting the ground as he started to make a feeble attempt at running towards him and to that of Loki screaming for him not to.

Everything went blank, a white space surrounding them, as if a bright light was shining directly into their eyes. When the colors and shapes and sounds of the world started filtering through the haze again, Tony silently watched Thanos‘ army dissipating into nothing but dust flying away into the sky.

And then Tony collapsed, and Loki came rushing towards him. He held him up and carried him to a more silent place and lowered Tony onto the ground as softly as he could. Tony was now sitting against a block of concrete as Loki was kneeling next to him, whispering incantations that Tony could not understand for the life of him. Or for what little life there was left in him. „I can fix you,“ Loki stated, his voice a hushed whisper with a determination seeping through every syllable he spoke. Green flashes were already surrounding his fingers as he hovered them above Tonys entire right side. 

Tony tried to swat the others hand away, saying „no, no... it‘s— it‘s okay,“ he had to take deep breaths between his words, he had to fight to keep consciousness „I‘m okay.. don‘t,“ his heavy breathing was the only thing Loki heard as he was desperately trying to fix the other man. „I will not let you die, Stark. These people need you.“ He replied in a tone that promised he was sure of it. „No, they don‘t,“ he stammered „not anymore.“ Lokis gaze was dead set and he avoided looking Tony in the eyes, afraid of what he will see there. 

Loki had never intended to care for someone, not to mention a human, but Stark was different. And Stark was a self sacrificing bastard but Loki would not let him get away with it, not as long as he had enough magic to prevent it. „Stark—"  
„Tony,“ Tony corrected, and Loki sighed „Anthony, I will not let you die,“ he repeated, finally meeting the others eyes.

Then there was a big thud behind them, although Loki paid no attention to it. It turned out to be Rhodey, who opened his mask to reveal his teary eyes. „Can you save him?“ he questioned, taking a tentative step towards them, his voice firm to hide the quiver threatening to take over.

„Can‘t you see that I‘m trying, you idiot?“ Loki grit out through his teeth exasperatedly, setting his concentration back on the magic flowing through his fingers and into Tonys chest, fixing every fibre, one after the other. 

Soon after, Peter came rushing over. He was crying, his eyes red and his cheeks flushed. He was sitting on his knees next to Tony and he was begging and apologizing and weeping. Pepper followed soon after. She landed a few feet behind them and stepped out of her suit and rushed over, standing behind Peter. Her eyes were full of tears and she was close to sobbing as she tried to console both Tony and Peter. She laid a hand on Peters shoulder and told Tony that he could finally be at rest, and that it was okay. They were okay.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, the tears that were falling down her cheeks landing on Tonys. 

And Tony didn’t notice anything after that. Everything went black with a flash of green being the last thing he saw and with the cries of his friends the last thing he heard.

——

Tony woke up to a room full of white. The only sound in the room was a steady beeping, it was loud and penetrating and it made him feel as though his brain was throbbing against his skull and was on the verge of exploding. He slowly sat up, supporting his body with his arms, and leaned back against the headrest of the bed he was in. Then he noticed another green flash, and Loki was standing at the foot of his bed. 

„You’re awake,“ he stated, moving slowly around the bed and towards Tonys side.  
„Apparently. Where am I? Did we—?“ he let the question hang, the wounds still too fresh to talk about it, but Loki picked it up. „You are at a -" he made a brief pause, clambering for the word „hospital,“ he finally said before continuing with „and we won, Anthony.“  
„Who‘s we? is it you and whatever -" he groaned „whatever evil masterplan you had?“

Loki smirked as he looked around the room, his eyes settling back onto Tony in the end. „To put it a different way: Thanos lost. He‘s dead.“  
Tony groaned again and concluded with „good,“ as he smiled at Loki, gaining a genuine smile from the trickster in return.

Then the door swung open, and Peter ran inside, followed by Pepper and Rhodey. „Mr. stark! Tony! Oh my god, you‘re alive, you‘re alive,“ his eyes were red, and there were fresh tears forming. He was rambling excitedly and began to apologize again before Tony told him to not apologize since he did nothing wrong. „Can I hug you?“ he asked quietly and Tony chuckled the best he could and said „come here, kiddo.“ 

As Peter pulled away, he said „Mr. Loki really saved your life. I was so scared it wouldn‘t work.“ he was gasping for air, still crying, and Pepper laid her hand on his shoulder again. A simple touch to tell him that it was alright, and that he wasn‘t alone, and that they were there. And it calmed him down.  
„Tony, you idiot,“ Pepper then said, and leaned down to kiss his forehead. Tony leaned into it, and reached up to stroke her face with his thumb. „Never scare me like that again or I will- " she cut herself off, too terrified of even the thought or the possibility of that happening again. „Hey, hey, it’s okay. I‘m here. It‘s okay,“ Tony calmed her down.

And nobody noticed that Loki had disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> so i hope yall liked this and please tell me if i should do a part 2 (with explicit tony/loki maybe and any other pairing youd like to see)  
> come cry with me about this fucking movie on tumblr @/hargrevees


End file.
